


3:57 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when a ladybug landed on his hand before he stepped into the kitchen.
Kudos: 1





	3:57 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when a ladybug landed on his hand before he stepped into the kitchen and viewed the chocolate cake Martha Kent just baked for him.

THE END


End file.
